A Fairy Love For CUL
by InvidHellCat2
Summary: After finding out her boyfriend is cheating on her CUL disappears for a few days, and meets a person she didn't think existed outside of children's stories, but strangely enough it starts to feel like love at first sight. CUL/Lapis also contains some Lily/IA, and dash of CUL/IA. So, if you're offended by two girl romance do not read.


**LEGAL STUFF/AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID, I DID NOT CREATE VOCALOID. ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COPYRIGHT AND TRADEMARK HOLDERS. I DON'T ACTUALLY SHIP CUL/LAPIS, BUT I'VE SEEN A FEW PEOPLE THAT DO. SO, THIS IS MY TAKE ON THAT RELATIONSHIP. JUST BECAUSE OF THE FACT THAT CUL IS A HUMAN AND LAPIS IS A FAIRY AND CUL IS LIKE 10 TIMES LARGER THAN LAPIS I'VE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO GET MY HEAD AROUND HOW IT COULD EVEN WORK, BUT I'M GOING TO TRY. **

**A FAIRY LOVE FOR CUL**

**BY INVID HELLCAT (12/10/14)**

Lily paced around the living room. To anybody that could see her it was obvious that she was worried about something. Her girlfriend IA just sat on couch looking almost amused at Lily's antics. Lily always got this way when something was bothering her. IA took a sip of her tea and sat back on the couch and let out a soft giggle. Lily could be so funny when she got like this which was one of the things that IA loved about the blonde girl.

Lily stopped her pacing when she heard IA giggle, and almost glared at her girlfriend. As much as she loved IA sometimes IA confused Lily, like now in this situation.

"IA, how can you laugh at a time like this CUL has been missing for three days now, isn't she your best friend? Aren't you in the least bit worried about her?" Lily asked maybe a bit too harshly.

IA cringed at the harshness of Lily's voice but instantly relaxed, after all this was Lily being Lily. Another thing that IA loved about her was the fact that Lily was so devoted to her friends. She really was one of the best friends a person could be lucky enough to have. IA considered herself the luckiest of all in that regard, after all Lily wasn't just her friend but her girlfriend, and lover.

"Lily settle down, this isn't the first time that CUL has pulled a disappearing act, I've known her since we were kids. Right now she just needs some space, after all she got her heart broken badly." IA replied her voice even and quite sympathetic.

CUL had been dating Kasane Ted, for nearly three years, it had gotten as CUL had put it quite serious, to the point that Ted had even proposed to her. However about a week later CUL found Ted with Momone Momo, and it was more than obvious that Ted was cheating on her, and he admitted that he had been with Momo for slightly over a year. IA remembered that Teto had tried to warn CUL about Ted, saying that her brother was a true Don Juan, and would hit on any girl that he thought was cute, or pretty; however, all of them were surprised at just how far he went.

IA thought back on the night that CUL had come crying to her telling her of the fact that Ted was cheating on her. Poor CUL, IA could tell that her heart was just a shattered shell of itself. IA had to admit to herself that it took an awful lot of willpower not to give in and wind up cheating on Lily that night. After all this was her best friend really her only childhood friend still in her life, and it's not like they hadn't "experimented and practiced" before as they referred to it as, but that was back in high school before IA even knew that Lily existed. Now three days later nobody had seen hide nor hair of CUL, nor had anybody heard from her. IA wasn't surprised she figured that CUL would pull one of infamous vanishing acts. IA remembered the most recent time when one of CUL's college boyfriends dumped her, CUL disappeared for a week, so IA wasn't worried at all CUL was a big girl and more than capable of taking care of herself even if totally heartbroken. Lily paced past the couch again. IA reached up and pulled Lily down to her and kissed her.

"Seriously Lily, I love the fact that you're worried, but this is CUL we're talking about, she'll be fine. Just give her time. Besides, I've decided to take you out on a date tonight, so we need to get dressed and ready for it." IA said a bit of playfulness in her voice.

Lily just nodded, she loved it when IA did things like this. Besides she was probably right, she knew CUL better anyways.

CUL was alone sitting down by a small stream mindlessly throwing rocks into the water. She was out in the middle of nowhere. Her makeshift campsite just up the trail. She took a breath. The coolness of the air, the smell of the forest and mountains. It had a calming effect on the red-head. This was her spot to just get away from it all, she had discovered this place in her third year of junior high school. This was her place to get back to being herself, whenever life overwhelmed her she always came here. Now after suffering such a wrenching heartbreak, she needed to be here. She felt this was the only place on earth she could refocus and re-center herself. In some ways she would almost call this place magical. She loved it here. Nothing but her and nature.

CUL stood up it was getting close to diner time she made the short walk back to her campsite. At first she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, she could've sworn she saw something standing on top her cooler. It looked almost human, and female but very tiny. It had blue hair, short but with two very long very thin pigtails that turned purple near the ends. She looked like she was wearing a white dress with a short blue skirt and boots that went above the knee, and what appeared to be a lapis lazuli on top of her head. CUL rubbed her eyes, certain that she was seeing things, and that her mind was playing tricks on her. As it turned out it was real, she was seeing a real person.

"Hello." CUL said in an uncertain voice. The little person turned to face CUL. She wore a smile on her face. CUL thought that this was single cutest thing she had ever seen in her life.

"Hello, to you, I'm Aoki Lapis, but my sister just calls me Lapis." She said smiling her voice just as cute as she was.

CUL was surprised to hear such a strong voice from such a tiny thing. "You're so freaking CUTE!" CUL squealed after her momentary shock.

She bent down to get a better look. "Such pretty blue eyes. Reminds me of my best friend IA." CUL said, slightly blushing at the thought.

CUL was bisexual, IA was the first person she had told, and much to her surprise IA came out to her at the same time as lesbian. Yeah, they said they had "practiced and experimented", but if CUL were to be honest with herself, it was more like they became best friends with benefits. In retrospect CUL hated that part of their relationship when they were in high school. IA was her best friend and yes she loved the light pink-haired girl dearly, but they were never in love, and to CUL she realized that sex should only be between two people in love and in a committed relationship. She never really forgave herself for violating that rule, but what's done it done, all she can do now is learn from her mistake and never make it again. Thankfully they had grown out of that phase of their relationship after they graduated high school. Not to mention that was also about the time that IA had met Lily.

Getting her mind back on the present CUL couldn't help but wonder what was going on, what was she looking at. Yes this person standing on her cooler looked human, but couldn't have been more than six inches tall if that. She noticed that Lapis seemed to be looking her over too.

"You're very pretty miss." Lapis had said, still smiling, and her cheeks looked like they had the faintest hint of pink .

"Thank you, oh, I never introduced myself my name is CUL." She said as she started to extend her hand but then realized it would far too big for Lapis to shake. Instead she just extend her index finger. Laps put both of her hands around Cul's finger.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss CUL." Lapis replied shaking the offered finger. CUL told her that just CUL would do no need to add miss.

Despite everything CUL still couldn't help like feeling that she some how wound up in some alternate reality, or some sci-fi, fantasy, television show. However it did prove a very nice distraction from all that she had gone through recently, and right now she could use every second of distraction that she could get.

"So, Lapis, where do you come from? Have you always been here? Just what are you anyways, you look like a human being but you're much too small." CUL started peppering Lapis with questions. Lapis giggled.

"Well, I'm a Fairy, and I have an older sister named Merli, but other than that I don't really know, I don't really remember much. I just know that one night I went to sleep at home and then me and my sister woke up here." Lapis said.

"A Fairy, wow, I never thought they were real. But, you honestly don't remember anything else?" CUL replied, as Lapis shook her head no.

"You said you had a sister where is she? Does she remember anything else?" CUL asked genuinely curious. CUL still couldn't shake the feeling that she had somehow slipped into some weird alternate reality though.

"Yes, her name is Merli like I said, but if she knows anything more than I do or not I'm not sure, she always pretends to know everything even if she really doesn't know anything. I just play along with whatever she says though. She went off of to find food for us, don't worry I'm not too far away from where she told me to stay. I'll go back soon I was just curious at what all this stuff was over here." Lapis replied her smile never leaving her face.

CUL just nodded. Then she started to laugh. Life right now was just throwing her so may curveballs it was impossible not to. First she finds her fiancé cheating on her, then she nearly causes her best friend to cheat on her girlfriend, and now she finds herself in her favorite get away spot talking to a creature that as far she knew never existed outside of children's stories and videogames.

Lapis looked on at CUL laughing. She couldn't figure out why the red-headed girl was laughing so hard. She heard CUL start to apologize for her fit of laughter when she started to collect herself. She started to explain to Lapis everything that had happened to her in recent days. Lapis just listened and nodded her head at most of it, but also told her she was sorry that her relationship fell apart.

"Have you ever been in love before Lapis?" CUL asked wondering if fairies fell in love like humans do.

Lapis nodded before she answered. "Of course I love my sister very much. She might be a bit stand offish and cold sometimes but I know she really loves me and cares for me." Again Lapis's face lit up with a bright smile.

CUL shook her head. "I know that you love your sister Lapis, but I mean have ever loved somebody so much that you want to spend every second of your life with them. Loved them so much that you want to…Oh I can't think of how to say it without being horribly vulgar and obscene, but that kind of love Lapis. Where one of the greatest things that can happen to you is have that person kiss you and hold you." She clarified hoping that Lapis would understand.

"Oh, I've heard my sister talk about stuff like that before, but no I haven't felt like that before. At least as far as I can remember." Lapis answered but this time sounding almost shy and again it looked like Lapis had a faint blush on her cheeks.

CUL looking at Lapis had to wonder if Lapis was like her, and liked girls. This was the second time that Lapis had blushed, and her shy sounding voice just gave CUL too much to think on. She stated wondering what normal Fairy Society was like, or if such a thing even existed. Since she was told that Lapis couldn't remember a lot she had wonder about Lapis and Merli's family and friends. Since the two of them were missing surely their family and friends had to be worried about them. Was there any way for them to get home, wherever that was. Another thing, she was worried about other people finding out about Lapis, what would become of her? CUL had no doubt that Lapis and her sister would wind up in some laboratory as experiments if anybody else found them. She swore to herself to keep her existence a secret. A new thought went though CUL's mind at that point one a little less serious, but none the less valid.

"Lapis, won't you get in trouble with your sister if she comes back and finds you missing? CUL asked.

"Oh, well, yes I will, but that's why I didn't wander off too far. The spot she told me to stay at is really close to here." Lapis said this time her face was redder than a lobster.

CUL herself felt her cheeks grow warm when she saw Lapis blush. She guessed her face had to be as red as her hair. Just seeing the Fairy girl blush like that was so cute, and here CUL was thinking that there was no way that Lapis could get any more cute than she already was. CUL had to stop herself. This wasn't right, first off Lapis wasn't even human, second she just had her heart broken, and third she hadn't even known Lapis for ten minutes yet. She shouldn't be having these kinds of thoughts. Even if she was one of the cutest girls she had ever seen in her life. Although CUL was curious about something.

"Lapis, when you get in trouble with your sister what does she do?" CUL asked sounding partly shy partly embarrassed.

Lapis was quiet at first then it sounded like she made some kind of answer but it was too faint to really hear. CUL didn't say anything but moved slightly closer to Lapis as to try to hear better. She heard what sounded like Lapis clearing her throat.

"She spanks me if I get into trouble. Well, it depends on how much trouble I'm in." Lapis answered shyly.

CUL was somewhat surprised to hear that answer, but not knowing how her society worked she wasn't about to make judgments, but it caused her to cringe a bit. Not that she was necessarily a trouble maker when she was younger but she did get into her fair share of trouble. She remembered the last time she got paddled at school, it wasn't something she liked thinking about and it made her feel somewhat sorry for Lapis.

"That's never a fun thing, but then again being in trouble and getting punished for it never is." CUL said dryly.

Lapis only nodded her head in agreement. Lapis asked the same question of CUL who just answered that it had a been a long time since she had to deal with that. Lapis just nodded her head again and said she understood since that how it was with her big sister.

As their conversation continued Lapis started having thoughts about how nice it was to make a new friend. Although she was afraid that Merli would scold her telling her it was a bad thing to talk to strangers since they know almost nothing of where they are. Somehow Lapis felt as though she could trust CUL with her life if need be. She thought about how CUL had asked her about being in love before. She really wished she could remember if she had been or not. The way that CUL described that kind of love made the Fairy girl feel all warm and tingly inside. She started to let her imagination run wild a bit. She knew that she had to be blushing again, but it just seemed so easy to do around this beautiful woman. Lapis was starting to feel like if CUL had been a fairy like herself she would want to be more than friends with her. If Lapis had ever had thoughts like this before about anybody she honestly could not remember. She was wondering if CUL was having similar thoughts.

Lapis really wasn't sure what to think right now. The woman CUL seemed so fascinating, but was that because she was a new person or was it something else. This was one situation that she was sure that Merli would know about instead of just having to pretend to know. So many thoughts were going through Lapis's mind right now, but Lapis had no real idea what to make of them. Too many questions and absolutely no answers.

However all of that would have to wait Lapis had to get back to where Merli told her to wait, but before she left she asked CUL if she could come back and talk to her more later that night. CUL said yes. She then watched the fairy girl scamper off. The red-head just shook her head. Life really had a way of messing with people when it wanted to, but CUL was sort of anxious to see what would become of this though. Somehow despite it being so soon after being cheated on CUL found herself thinking that if Lapis were a human she could start to fall in love with her. CUL then started to get things ready to make her dinner.

Later that night CUL was sitting by her campfire just reading a book when she heard a faint noise. It sounded like somebody calling her name. Then Lapis stepped into the light of the fire.

CUL couldn't help but smile. "Welcome back Lapis. I hope you got back before your sister did." She said.

"Yes, I did she never knew I was gone, and now she's asleep and she sleeps like a rock, so I should be ok to stay for a while." Lapis answered excitedly.

"That's great Lapis, I really would like to get to know you better. I'm glad we have a chance to talk more." CUL said, smiling.

'Whoa, hold on a second girl, just three days ago you have your heart ripped out of your chest and stomped on, and now this? She's not even human, so why? Why does it feel like I've fallen for her already? I only just met her.' CUL's thoughts swirled in her head, but she couldn't deny what she was feeling.

"Me too, it's funny we only met each other a few hours ago but somehow I feel like I've known you my whole life." Lapis said.

CUL just nodded her head in agreement still trying to sort out her thoughts, but even so to be honest she was feeling the exact same way. Was this love at first sight? If it was this was the first time it had ever happened to her. Sure had a few crushes before, but none of them had ever felt like this. Not, GUMI, not IA, not even Piko, and Ted never before had she felt this strongly about somebody she had just met.

"Yeah, I..um…yeah I feel the same." CUL said, hoping that didn't come off as sounding insincere.

"Are you ok CUL, you sound like something is wrong." Lapis worriedly replied.

"I'm fine just a lot stuff has happened to me in a short time some of it just has me a bit confused is all." CUL answered hoping to alleviate whatever fears Lapis might have.

Lapis walked over to where CUL was sitting and put her hands on top of CUL's then she bent down and kissed the top of CUL's hand. CUL knew she had to be blushing profusely. Gently she took Lapis into her hand and lifted her to her lips and kissed the tiny fairy girl on her forehead.

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with you Lapis." CUL said her voice a bit shaky.

"Me too, CUL. I talked with my sister a bit about that kind of love, and I'm sure that's what I'm feeling for you." Lapis said.

CUL still had no idea of what to make of this, or how a relationship between them could even be possible, but she felt damned and determined to make it work, after all she had heard all of her life that love is capable of conquering all.

**THE END.**

_End Notes: Wow this one took longer than I had hoped, and turned out a bit longer than I intended it to. I decided to leave this one open. I might revisit this one day and continue this story of love at first sight. And, yes the beginning is just my inner Lily/IA shipper rearing it's head. IMO there's not enough Lily/IA out there. And, no I do not ship Ted/CUL, I just chose Ted at random, I needed somebody to break CUL's heart after all, and no I don't hate Ted either. Oh and as far as "Len and Neru Love Is In The Air" I have not abandoned it, I've just run into a few things that have prevented me from working on chapter 2. It's been a combination of Family issues, personal issues, writer's block, and mostly computer issues. Anyways hope you enjoyed please R&R Peace out for now, Invid HellCat (12/23/14)_


End file.
